Warrior
by Had Enough
Summary: Set after 5x07. Bo left Tamsin destroyed, but secrets that Tamsin have kept could change everything. The warrior will survive but what will the cost be?


Warrior

**I own nothing Lost Girl belongs to Show Case and its creators.**

Tamsin sits in her truck and thinks about how in the last couple her life has turned to shit.

FLASHBACK

"I love you Tamsin… but not like that."

END FLASHBACK

With a bottle of vodka in hand and the radio playing the tears continue to fall. She has gotten passed the angry part, her broken left hand and dent in the door of her truck are proof of that, and now she is back to the devastation she felt the moment Bo shut out any chance of Tamsin getting her happy ending.

All Tamsin can think about is what is so wrong with her that Bo the Succubus, that has loved everyone under the sun no matter what has happened, can't even give her a chance to show how much she loves her.

The vodka bottles sitting next to her seem to be replacing the tears shed because new ones take their place, and seems like an endless supply.

"Eyes both brown and blue," Tamsin says to herself and just throws herself into a new wave of sobbing.

"Why did it have to be the Succubus? Why does that damn girl have this hold on me?!"

Tamsin anger comes back full force when she sees that all her vodka is all gone and like auto pilot she finds herself in front of the Dal staggering in.

As the door to the bar slams open all eyes turn to Tamsin and everyone around her can feel the anger and devastation rolling of her in waves. Those who are smart, and know what this Valkyrie can do when in this state, decide to get as far away from the Dal as possible before shit hits the fan and quickly leave.

Trick comes out from the back room and is confused as to why his bar is suddenly empty. When his eyes meet the site of Tamsin on the bar stool helping herself to a drink he understands.

" What happened Tamsin?" he asks as he walks over to sit beside her.

Tamsin justs sits there apparently deciding that poring the wiskey into a glass would take to long and just drinks it straight from the bottle. After some time of silence she finally speaks up, "What do you think my sisters will do to me when they find out I found my warrior and she won't even give me a chance?"

Trick just about falls out of his chair at the revelation. "Wh… Wha… What do you mean you have found your warrior?" he barley gets out.

Taking another swig, Tamsin just keeps going like she didn't hear the question. "Do you think they will ban me from Valhalla or just cut my wings off?"

All Trick can do is stare at Tamsin. When you live as long as he has you learn things. Like how rare it is for a Valkyrie to find her warrior and how the connection literally gives the Valkyrie's soul to that other Valkyrie is that perfect match for the warrior and will always be the person that the warrior needs. The pull the soul bond gives to the warrior does not make the warrior fall in love instantly but will eventually lead to the warrior loving the Valkyrie with all of their heart. Valkyries are taught in their training that emotion are bad and are a sign of weakness. When the Valkyrie bonds the love the warrior feels for their Valkyrie is not one third of what the Valkyrie feels.

Trick is about to say something in efforts to comfort the clearly hearing blonde, when he hears the door open.

"Trick! I need your help. Have you seen Tam…" Bo had entered in such a rush that she did not see the blonde at first.

Tamsin is so out of it that she does not even realize that the reason for her need to drink is right behind her at this point and continues on with her question to Trick. "No, it would be to easy for them to just cut them off. I mean have you ever heard of a Valkyrie not being excepted by her warrior? I haven't. Wow, how pathetic is that I find my warrior and tell her how I feel and she tells me I'm confused. I wish that they would come and get it over with."

Bo is so shocked at the words it takes her a couple of minutes to get the thoughts running through her head under control."Trick what is she talking about and what is a warrior?"

Trick looks to Bo with astonishment on his face but shakes it off and begins to explain, " A Valkyries warrior is the person that is the Valkyrie is literally made for. It is extremely rare and this is the first time I have ever seen it. When the Valkyrie bonds they are no longer tied to Valhalla but to the warrior and their sister Valkyries as well."

Bo's eyes flash blue but she quickly hides them, " So Tamsin has found her warrior?"

Trick sees Bo's eyes flash but does not think anything about it and replies, "Yes, but it seems that they have denied her, which is really is absolutely horrible , a Valkyries love is sacred and not given easily the warrior has to earn it. Tamsin is worried about what her sisters are going to do to her now, and I don't blame her. Honestley I don't want to know what they are going to do to her."

"Why?"

"There is only one thing that the sisterhood cares about, the bond. In their eyes Tamsin has descrased the bond because her warrior did not accept her.

All of her sisters will come looking for her once they find out what has happened," Trick's frown returned and if you looked closely you could shed tears forming in his eyes.

Tamsin decided to continue vocalizing her thoughts, "Whats wrong with me that my warrior won't even accept me? So a wolf is okay and a doctor is okay, but a valkyrie is just out of the question," she finishes with a hiccup.

Trick's eyes widen in realization and he snaps his head to look at Bo, who has also figured out who Tamsin is talking about.

" Bo! What have you done?" Tick asks her astounded.

Bo blushes and looks down in shame but before she can answer the alcohol has taken its effect and Tamsin falls off of the bar stool and onto the floor.


End file.
